Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Based on song Vocaloid : Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance/ Momo menyukai Shintaro, tetapi Shintaro lebih menyukai Ayano. Rasa cemburu pun menyelimuti Momo. Dan sampai suatu tragedi terjadi.../ Bad summary/ Yandere!Momo


Gadis itu hanya melihat melalui jendela kamarnya, melihat laki-laki yang disukainya bersama dengan perempuan lain.

Gadis itu sedikit kesal, lalu akhirnya mendapatkan ide..

"Aku akan membunuh gadis itu,"

**Disclaimer**

**Kagerou Project (c) Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**

**Story (c) Kurotori Rei**

**Warning**

**Full of OOC, Yandere!Momo, typo(s) and misstypo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read**

**Based on Vocaloid Song : Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu rumah, hiduplah seorang gadis berambut _blonde _dan beriris senada dengan rambutnya. Gadis itu bernama Kisaragi Momo.

Momo sedang melihat ke luar melalui jendela rumahnya, dan melihat rumah orang yang disukainya—Kisaragi Shintaro—sedang melakukan pekerjaan di dalam rumahnya.

Walau nama marga mereka mirip, bukan berarti mereka itu bersaudara.

Lalu Momo bergumam sendiri dekat dinding yang menghubungkan rumahnya dan rumah Shintaro—

"Cintailah aku.."

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Momo pun melihat lagi apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Shintaro, saat ia melihat ke luar, terlihalah Shintaro dengan perempuan lain sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Siapa perempuan itu?" kata Momo kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sepertinya Shintaro dengan perempuan itu sangat akrab, membuat Momo merasa kesal karena perempuan itu dekat dengan Shintaro.

"Besok kita berjumpa lagi ya, Ayano_-chan_." kata Shintaro.

"Oke, sambil jumpa besok, Shin_-kun_." kata perempuan itu—Tateyama Ayano—lalu segera beranjak pulang.

Momo yang melihat itu lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan perasaan cemburu.

"Jadi perempuan itu namanya Ayano ya.." Momo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"**Akan aku bunuh dia karena telah merebut Shintaro-ku**."

.

.

.

* * *

Momo pun masuk ke rumah Shintaro, dan beruntungnya, Shintaro sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Lalu segera Momo membakar foto Ayano yang sedang bersama Shintaro, semua foto dan menyisakan foto Shintaro saja.

"Lihat, aku mencintaimu selalu.." gumam Momo.

.

.

.

Lalu Momo pergi ke luar dan bertemu dengan Ayano.

"Halo Kisaragi_-san_, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Ayano dengan senyumannya.

"Ah, Tateyama_-san_, aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja. Bagaimana kalau hari ini Tateyama_-san _berkunjung ke rumahku?" tanya Momo dengan senyum palsunya.

"Boleh, kalau begitu ayo kita ke rumah Kisaragi_-san_." ucap Ayano lalu berjalan ke rumah Momo, tanpa memperhatikan Momo yang sedang berseringai.

"Lihat saja, Tateyama_-san_.." gumam Momo sambil mengikuti Ayano.

.

.

.

* * *

"Rumah Kisaragi_-san _besar ya.." ucap Ayano sambil terkagum-kagum.

"Biasa saja kok Tateyama_-san_." ucap Momo sambil tertawa kecil. "Tateyama_-san_, tunggu di sini sebentar ya, aku mau mengambil sesuatu."

"Ya, tidak masalah kok." ucap Ayano, lalu Momo beranjak pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil kapaknya itu.

"Inilah akhir dari hidupmu, Tateyama Ayano." kata Momo sambil tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

"Kisaragi_-san_, kenapa kau lama se—KYAAA!" teriak Ayano ketika Momo mulai mengangkat kapaknya ke arah Ayano.

"A—Apa yang kau lakukan, Ki—Kisaragi_-san_?" tanya Ayano yang sudah ketakutan.

"Hm.. Apa ya? Oh, **membunuhmu~**" ucap Momo sambil menghunuskan kapaknya ke badan Ayano sehingga terbelah menjadi dua.

"Hm.. Beres.. Tinggal memasukkannya ke dalam kardus dan menaruhnya di depan pintu rumah Shintaro_-kun_." ucap Momo sambil tersenyum _psycho_.

.

.

.

* * *

Saat Shintaro pulang, dia melihat sebuah kardus di depan rumahnya.

'Apa ini?' batin Shintaro. Lalu dia mengangkat kardus itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Momo yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya tersenyum licik.

"Bagus,"

.

.

.

Lalu Shintaro masuk ke rumahnya, dan membuka kardus tersebut. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat tubuh Ayano yang telah tinggal setengahnya.

"Si—Siapa yang melakukan ini?" gumamnya sambil menangis.

Dari jendela rumahnya, Momo melihat Shintaro yang sedang menangis sambil menyisir rambut Ayano.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apakah gara-gara itu?" ucap Momo kepada dirinya sendiri dengan nada yang dibuat sedih.

.

.

.

* * *

Lalu pernyataan perasaan Momo kepada Shintaro semakin berlanjut. Bukan memakai surat, tetapi memakai kepala anak kucing karena menurut Momo, Shintaro menyukai anak kucing. Setiap harinya selalu datang.

.

.

Suatu hari, Shintaro sedang duduk sambil murung karena orang yang disukainya—Ayano—telah meninggal. Dia tidak sengaja melihat kapak yang penuh darah tertancap di dinding rumah Momo.

"Apa jangan-jangan yang membunuh Ayano.." gumam Shintaro.

"...Adalah Momo?"

.

.

.

* * *

Esoknya, Shintaro berkunjung ke rumah Momo sambil membawa sebuah buket bunga. Dia ingin membalas dendam kepada Momo karena telah membunuh Ayano.

TING TONG

"Ah, Shintaro_-kun_, selamat datang." ucap Momo yang senang karena kehadiran Shintaro.

"Ah ya.. Ini untukmu." ucap Shintaro sambil menyerahkan sebuah buket bunga.

"Wah.. Untukku? _Arigatou_!" pekik Momo senang, lalu menaruh buket bunga itu di atas mejanya. Sebelum itu, Momo mempersilahkan Shintaro masuk.

Shintaro melihat ke sekeliling ruangan Momo, dan mencari benda yang ingin dicarinya, dan akhirnya... Dapat!

Yaitu sebuah kapak yang digunakan Momo untuk membunuh Ayano.

"Lalala~ Buket bunganya bagus sekali, ya kan Shintaro_-kun_?" ucap Momo, lalu segera melihat ke belakang, dan terlihatlah Shintaro sedang menangkat kapaknya ke arah Momo.

"Shi—Shintaro_-kun_? A—Apa yang se—sedang kau la—lakukan?" tanya Momo ketakutan saat melihat Shintaro mengangkat kapak itu.

"Kau yang sudah membunuh Ayano_-chan_.." kata Shintaro geram, dan itu membuat Momo semakin takut.

"Aah.. Ma—Maafkan aku.." Momo mulai ketakutan saat Shintaro mulai mengayun kapaknya.

"**Sekarang kau harus menerima akibatnya!**" teriak Shintaro dan akhirnya mengayunkan kapaknya ke arah Momo.

"A—Aku akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya, Shi—Shintaro_-kun_.." ujar Momo sebelum kematian menjemputnya.

.

.

.

—O—

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Rei : Bagaimanakah ficnya? Baguskah? Jelekkah? **

**Kritikan, Saran, Flame, akan Rei terima dengan senang hati..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
